My Ideal Fantasy
by drosselmeyer's grandaughter
Summary: what happens when Donnie recieves an ad from someone that changes his peaceful hardworking life upside down... what a minute that is NOT KEY CHAINS!- Donnie/Oc
1. A Simple Quiz

* * *

It's been a while since I wrote anything, but when I was watching TMNT I just had to do a story about them. My favorite character is Raph mean who would like that hot head turtle! Well this is my first story, but it mostly about Donnie (My sister favorite character) and an OC. My character. Enjoy.

* * *

"Did you try plugging it in?" he sighed unhappily and he leaned his head back on his computer chair in total boredom.

"Well don't you think that would help?... It's okay… I understand. No its okay.. okay your welcome, bye and thank you for choosing Donnie's 24 hour tech support." And his client hangs up and so did he. He rubbed the bridge of his noise in annoyance. Ever since Leo came home, he made the no going out during the day rule… Man what a pain. And since he didn't have anything better to do during the day he might has well catch up on some work he missed out.

He types something on his computer and went to check his mail and there was more adds than before. He sighed again. Can't anyone just send him a regular e-mail.

_Want to go to cooking school?! Well sign up today!_ No thank you, Mike is the chef already. Delete.

_Lonely? Go to today to find your special soul mate. _Highly doubt it. Delete.

_Girls!Girls!Girls! All with no- _I'm not like Raph. He quickly deleted it before he could even read the rest of the Raph would say "As long as they don't see ya then it's okay to look at em'."

As he deleted the rest of the Advertisements, something caught his eye. It was an E-mail from someone but an advertisement as well.

_Do you want your life to change completely by just a simple test. Scroll down and take the test Now!_

Test? Hmm… I guess it won't hurt to take one since I am on my lunch break right now, why not? He thought. Donnie scrolled down and saw the linked, which said My_ Absolute Fantasy. _Oh No he didn't know it was like that _kind_ of site. However, it was too late he already clicked on the site without thinking and the weird thing was, the site locked his computer. The screen went blank, then a woman with pretty brown hair tied neatly in a bun wearing a white coat that doctors wear. Oh please let this be innocent. He pleaded in his thought. He hands went quickly on his eyes not want to see any immoral conduct.

"Thank you for choosing out product. How would you feel if I told you that your life could change just by taking out little test. There are no wrong answers." A test? He peeked through his fingers and to his relief she was not taking off her clothes.

"My name is Doctor Vaughan, and I will be helping you through the test." Her tiny form walked to the other side of his computer and she pulled a form and dragged it to the middle of his screen. She reminded him of that fairytale of that tiny girl the size of your thumb who married that fairy prince. It was cute.

"But first we need to know your name and the essentials about yourself. Let me know your done by clicking on the finish button below." Aw man, he didn't know this test required his name and address.

_First name: Donnie Last name: _great what was suppose to put for his last name… umm…he looked around the room and he saw Mike watching his cartoons shows again. It was Duck Dodgers again.

'Oh mike when will you grow up?' he sighed again. Wait a minute, Duck Dodgers! That's' it!

_Last name: Dodgers_

_Birthdate: 9/10/1990_

_Age: 18_

_E- mail: Don19Msn. com_

_Phone number: 856-8031(A.N. Don't you try to call this number because I made it up! Got it!*glaring*)_

_Address: %&&(** &((&()+ (A.N. like I would write the address.)_ he just wrote Casey and April's address just in case. But he didn't know why they need his address. Maybe they are going to sent him a key chain that is supporting their product maybe. He shrugged his shoulders and he finished the form.

_City: New York City_

_Zip code: __10035_

He clicked the finish button and the tiny woman grabbed the form and threw it the other side of his computer.

"Thank you Donnie, now it is time for you test." Just like the first page she pulled out, she repeated her movements and placed the page in the middle of his screen.

"Number 1. What ideal girlfriend color hair do you like?"

_Black, brown, blonde, or redhead__**. **_Well he always like brunette girls. He clicked brown.

"Number 2. What color eyes do you like? Type your answer at the bottom of this question."

_Blue._ He really like that color besides the color purple.

"Number 3. What skin tone would you like? Choose one at the bottom of the question."

There were boxes of them. Dark to light. He always admired the light toned. He clicked on _a pale ivory color._

"Number 4. Do you want her to have rosy cheeks yes or no?" He clicked _yes._

"Number 5. Length of hair? And type of hair such as wavy, strait, curly? You pick."

He typed the length of her hair, which was _long until it hit the middle of her back and he did like straight hair. He added a little extra he wanted to have bangs,_ he thought that made girls look cute.

"Number 6. Breast size? Even through the green skin you could see his face go red. As if the doctor could read his though his mind, she giggled lightly and reasured him.

"No need to be embarrassed, this is a requirement for your ideal girlfriend. Go ahead and type your answer at the bottom of this question."

With shaky fingers her typed the breast size that he wanted.

"C cup, huh?" she almost giggled. Donnie blushed with more embarrassment.

"Number 5. Would you like her to have sex with you: a lot, a little, until married, or hate sex? Type your answer below."

He chose what he wanted which was _until married_. The doctor giggled again when she read his answer.

"That's sweet, good choice by the way! not everyone got that it was either a lot or hate sex. Number 6, when you are with another girl do you want her to fell jealousy: A little, a lot, crazy jealously, or cold?"

_A little would do fine._ He typed. He could not believe he was actually answering all these questions

"Number 7. Weight size please? Either; slim, fat, model skinny, or super doper skinny?"

_Slim. _

"Number 8. What's her age?"

_17._

"Number you want her to speak any different languages?

_French, Japanese, English, Spanish, and Italian. _

"Number 10. How good do you want her to cook and bake?"

_Good as a culinary/pastry chief. _

" great not on to the next one…'

_1 hour later…_

He clicked the next answer, geez he thought this was a small test. he slammed his head on his dest by his key board and groan slightly. How long was this going to take?!

"Number smart would you like her to be?"

_Smart as a high school graduate. _He typed. This was getting boring. What was this for anyway?

"And finally put the finishing touches to your _ideal Girlfriend." _Finally' he thought. Hmmm what kind of thing should I put? What do I want her to—oh I know.

_I want her to love me because of me and she will always stay by my side no matter what I am. _He knew it sounded corny but that what he wanted in a girlfriend.

"Now thank you for choosing _My Absolute Fantasy_, your package with be delivered in 3 to 4 days. You have a free month trail. Good-bye and thank you for your time. Your girlfriend will be _absolutely_ beautiful!" Donnie's screen went blank and back to its original site. He was confused; what package were they talking about? And where is the picture of the girl that he made? Don't they do that kind of stuff when you answer to a play test. He sighed when he realized that he wasted his time on really nothing.

'_Probably the key chains' _he thought. He just hoped it wasn't a lot of key chains.

* * *

I know this looks short but the next one would probably be longer. Send me some reviews on this okay.


	2. A beautiful package

I know I haven't been updating lately. It wasn't my fault! The stupid computer broke down and totally crashed down. But I got a new and improve computer so yay for me! This story is dedicated to my lovely and sweet sister.

Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT!

* * *

_5 days later…_

Another painful day as a tech supporter for the young genius teen turtle. He sighed again when he got another call.

"Thank you for choosing Donnie's Tech support 24 hours a day, how can I help you?" he said dreadfully. What would he give for a little excitement in his life?!

"_Donnie?"_ A young woman said over the phone.

"April?" Donnie sat up strait in his computer chair. And waited for his friend to speak. If she was calling him at work then it has to be that important.

"_Yeah, I called you, because a package came for you._"

"A package?"

"_yeah, it came this morning and its huge, I don't know who dropped it off but it 'must of token a lot of help to carry this box. Casey help me bring it in the apartment. What did you order?"_

"I don't remember ordering anything huge. Or ordering anything for that matter. Maybe Mikey bought some new game system and put it under my name."

'_It could be, because it big enough to be one."_

"Hold on, I'll ask him." He put the head phone and turned to Mikey angrily.

"Mikey!!" startled by he sudden outburst, Mikey dropped the remote on the floor. He turned and looked at Donnie innocently.

"Yes, my dear brother?"

"How MANY times have I told you _not_ to use the money for your GAMES?!'' Mikey thought for a little bit with hand stroking his chin in his thinking. Annoyed by it, he decided to remind him.

"A lot, haven't I!"

"Well, yeah dude, but why are you bringing this up now?" he said confusingly. Mikey can't remember when he bought another gaming system.

"because a package came for you but under _my _name." he was furious, no he was beyond that. Why didn't Mikey order another gaming again that probably cost more that the kitchen and the food put together.

"Well I didn't order anything." Great now he was lying to his face.

"Whatever, I am going to pick it up at April's house, and next time think before you purchase anything." Donnie ignores his brother's protest still insisting that he never order anything. He pick his phone head set and place it back on and continued to talk to April.

"Sorry about that April. I will go pick it up right now and see what he ordered."

"_Do you want to see what it is the package?"_

"Naw, I'll just do it . it's bad enough that you are holding the package for me, I don't want to cause any more trouble for you. I am on my way." He put on his oversize coat and hat to cover his turtle body so he wouldn't alarm anybody.

"I am going, and when I get back Mikey you're in a whole world of trouble."

"But I didn't do—"

He slammed the door after he left not wanting to hear Mikey right now. With his hands in his pockets he walked to April's apartment to a pick up a certain package.

* * *

He panted heavily when he finally got it in his room. His body slumped again the oddly shaped package. He took a deep breath and he took off his oversize coat and hat and threw on the floor beside him and took another deep breath and exhaled. What in the world is in there. He looked at the package which was nicely wrapped in a light purple present wrapping and a pretty blue bow tied neatly on it. Don't even ask how he got the package through the sewer line.

Donnie got up from the floor and examines the box. Then he notices the tag.

_To: Mr. Donnie Dodgers. _

_Thank you for choosing MY Absolute Fantasy. In this package is the product you order from us. Your products has a free 1 month grantee, till then have fun._

_With regards,_

_Dr. __Vaughan_

What?! When did he order anything from them. What product? He totally forgot about that quiz thing. He unwrapped the present and he switched up the lead and he slowly lifted it up…

"AAAAHHHH!" he screamed and he lost his balanced and landed painfully on the floor. Because what he saw wasn't a key chain! It wasn't even a mug! That was a girl! And not just any girl, a NAKED girl! Her long brown hair spread across he ivory smooth back that was also covered in bubble wrap. The girl was fast asleep in bubble wrap. Before Donnie could do anything, there was a knock on his door. Crap.

"Donnie, can you please listen to me?" he almost forgot about Mikey. He slam the box lid close, but what about air for her. Oh man, what was he going to do?

"Hold on Mikey. Uhh… just one sec." he grabbed his goat from the floor and draped it over her and ran to his door and open a bit .

"What is it Mikey?"

"I really never—"

Ï know, I believe you." He said nervously cutting his brother off.

"You do?"

"Yeah, umm… I order something, sorry I blamed you. "

"It's alright, but what did you order? Can I see?"

"It's only a mug nothing special… uhh got to go."

"Wait Donnie—" but he already shut the door in his face and locked it. He went straight to the box and open it and immediately checked her pulse to see her she still alive. I mean a girl in a box with no wholes for who knows how many hours. And he felt one. Thank goodness, she was just sleeping.

"Miss, Miss, can you hear me?"She didn't even stir or moan or anything, she was just lying there. He looked around her box and he saw an instruction manual, lying by her head. He picked it up and he read it.

"_1. To start your product, place a kiss on her._ K-kiss? He looked down her , and watched her continue to sleep. Her hand curled up by her delicate face. She looked like an innocent child sleeping at their bedtime with no care in the world. But a kiss? Where? He looked at the instruction manual

_2. on her lips._

_3. and she will be booted up._

_4. Have fun. _

What has he gotten himself into?

* * *

Somewhere in New York City…

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU SENT THE WRONG PACKAGE?!" A young woman slammed her hands on her nice polished desk. Her beautiful young face now red with anger.

"I am sorry. I-I promise that I will fix this… and that is not the only bad news." He said nervously as he fiddle with his fingers.

"You're on THIN ICE Steve!" she growled.

"You know that other project you were building for the U.S. Military." He almost whisper. He might as well tell her now, then her finding out the hard way.

"You mean the B.A.W…What about it? It's still being stored till being stored until picked up…right?" her eye narrowed at him suspiciously, she could fell her fists tighten in a tight ball.

"Well, I just found out that some of the download data was Accidently switched and so was both of your products."" Expecting her to scream at him, he saw her take a big breath and to his guess, she might have counted to ten. Her fist unclenched and she slowly and calmly walked from her desk to him.

"You mean to tell me that my Top Assassin military weapon if playing hooky with a boy that we Don't even know in god knows where in the country, while the real Absolute GIRLFRIEND IS STORED TILL IT'S BEING PICK UP! ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE ME LOOK BAD?!"

"N-no ,Listen, I could fix this, just give me 2 weeks I will have the Bio Weapon ready to be pick up by the military presentation."

"Make me look bad, you'll find yourself working among Plummer's! Do you understand me?! '"

"Y-Yes Dr. Vaughan."

"Good now get to work and GET THAT DAMN THING OUT OF THE SHIPPING BOX NOW! … And reload the data in her." she gritted her teeth and went back to her desk. She sat there with a sigh, pinch the bridge of her noise in frustration. How can they confuse a weapon to a girlfriend product? She was surrounded by moron, absolute morons.

* * *

"Yo Donnie!" His brother Raph called loudly. Donnie slightly jump from the loud voice from down stairs. He turned back to the sleeping girl that was covered in Bubble wrap. What should he do? What kind of sick joke is this?

"Donnie! I need help with my Motorcycle!" he looked back and forth between his door and the poor girl. What if he … Oh my what if he sighed up for a sex slave thing? Oh man, he thought it was an innocent play question that would give you a key chain or a mug? How was he suppose to get out of this problem?!

_.Ring._ was that a phone? He looked around the room while the phone ringed again… was it coming from the box, he looked around her and he saw an expensive looking phone above her head. He grabbed the phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Donnie Dodgers? Hope you like what you see?"_

"Listen I never order a girl. I won't tell the authorities that you are a trafficker and that you are selling girls--"he was cut of by a amusing laugh by the other end line.

"_Ha-ha, you amuse me Mr. Dodgers. We are not traffickers, and the girl in the box is not a prostitute."_ The man on the phone explains. But if she wasn't a prostitute then what was she?

"What?"

"_I said—"'_

"No, I know what you said but this doesn't make sense, if you are not—"

"_What we are is not of your concern."_ He said more seriously. "_But what I can tell you in the box is your lovely girlfriend."_

"G-GIRLFRIEND?! What do you mean Girlfriend?!"

"_The test you took the other day, it was simply telling you what kind of girl you would like to have. So with all the modifications we did, we made your ideal girlfriend. Have you boosted her up yet?"_

"So let me get this striate. She is not human?""if he had hair he would run his hand through it right now.

"_Of course she is. We just reset the mind. Just like a computer resetting data and downloads."_

"And the boosting thing, what is all that about?"

"_Oh that hahaha. In order to wake her up you have to kiss her of course. The crew thought if would be hilarious if we put that modification, like the fairytale of sleepy beauty or snow white. Just a harmless little joke, nothing to worry about."_ He laughed. Donnie was having trouble with whether or not to believe this whole thing.''

"_If you have any troubles please don't hesitate to ask. This cell phone will be able to contact us. Good bye Mr. Dodgers."_

"NO wait—"

"_And have fun with your new girlfriend."_ And the phone line went dead.

* * *

"This should be interesting…"he said with a smug smirk on his well tan broad face. Kicking his feet up on his nice polish black desk.

* * *

"Donnie where are you?!" Raph voice yelled making Donnie out of train of thought.

"Hold on Raph!" he looked back at the girl, he took a big deep breath and he leaned in, he was slowly getting closer to the girl and he could feel her breath on his lips, he leaned in closer and gave her a small peek. Her lips were so soft and—

"DONNIE! Are you going to help me or what!?!" Donnie sighed again , he looked back down at the girl and found her still sleeping. Maybe they were pulling his leg.

"Coming Raph!"he got up and head down stairs before taking one last look at the mysterious girl laying in a box… unknowing after he closed the door, blue eyes slowly fluttered open….

* * *

"There you go. The chain was just loose." He tighten the loosen chain.

"Thanks bro… Donnie?" Raph leaned back on the wall while cleaning his hand with a white rag that was now covered in black grease. (A.N. oh, I just love that sexy biker guy/turtle)

"Yeah?"

"Mikey told me he says you carrying a really big box to your room and then he said you told him it was a mug?"

"Oh… that, umm I was just kidding. Hahaha, you know a joke." Donnie laughed nervously.

"If that's all, then what was in it."

"Just something new for the computer nothing more."

"Is that all…"

"Yeah."

"well thanks again Donnie."

"Sure." Then he left in a rush to his room…

"Donnie is a little obsessive with computers, he needs a girlfriend."Raph mumbled…

* * *

Donnie looked around anxiously around his room when the girl wasn't laying her box. Or anywhere in his room for that matter. He looked under his bed and in her box for what was the fifth time that he checks. What was he going to do when one of his brother find a naked girl in their house. Then his troubles were gone when he found her in his bathroom looking around curiously.

"Hey you girl…"he turned her head and when she saw him she smiled so brilliantly. He blushed when he notice that she was standing in his bath room naked.

"Hi, it very nice to meet you, I am your absolute girlfriend. Please take good care of me."

"Umm, here." he passed her his over sized brown jacket. He didn't dare look at her. He felt her grabbed it and heard her thank him but what he didn't expect was an impact on him.

"Thank you Donnie." She said softly, wrapping her arms around his waist. He looked down at her and she looked back up at him with a smile.

"He, get off—"  
"I love you." Donnie blushed darkly through this thick green skin. She leaned her sweet face in till her lips were inches apart from his. Donnie grabbed both of her arms and yanked her back before she could go any further.

"What are you doing?!" she looked almost hurt by the minor rejection.

"I was only going to kiss you." Was this girl serious?

"Can't you see that I am not human?"

"Yea I see that. You look like a turtle." She blinked cutely and let out a cute bubble giggle while a blushed formed at her cheeks; she said it like it was no big deal.

"And you're not creep out by it?"

"No, I love you too much to be creep out by your looks." Her cute looked went away and she smile and slowly closed her brilliant blue eyes and leaned in, her hands slowly went on his chest. "You rather handsome for a turtle_.__Je vous aime ma belle tortue._" And again she was pulled away just when she was so close.

"What's wrong?"She said sadly.

"You don't even know me to love me. So how can you say that?"

"I just do. I don't really have a reason."

"Listen umm, what is your name?"

"I don't have one. You didn't give me one." Donnie back away from her , the jacket was falling off her shoulder, revealing her pretty ivory shoulder. He grabbed the sleeve and put it back on. And tied the best more tighter so it won't fall. She only smiled up at him. He had to admit, she was very beautiful. Long chest nut hair, nicely cut bangs, her pretty blue eyes that showed innocence and a playful look, her rosy cheeks on her ivory smooth face. He sighed again. Sometimes boys can never say no to a pretty face like her, but he was confused and didn't know what to do. What if his brothers find out? What is she going to wear? She wasn't going to stay on the oversize coat forever. She need cloths and… dare he say it. Panties.

"What is it Donnie? You don't hate me do you?" She looked like she was going to cry when tears threaten to come down from the corner of her eyes.

"No, No, of course not, how could I hate you when I don't know you." She smiled at him.

"Can I kiss you?"she asked sweetly.'

"No!" right now he need to think. What was he going to do? He can't keep her here. He saw her walk up to the stereo and she switched it on and Michel Buble came on. He sighed when she squealed in delight.

"I love this song."

"That's nice." he said in bored tone, he sat down on the bed while he listen to the music.

_When marimba rhythms start to play  
Dance with me, make me sway  
Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore  
Hold me close, sway me more_

"Donnie will you dance with me?"

"No! I don't dance." she only smiled playfully and she was already dancing to the rhythm. Swinging he hips side to side.

_Like a flower bending in the breeze  
Bend with me, sway with ease  
When you dance you have a way with me  
Stay with me, sway with me._

"Aw come on, one dance wouldn't hurt." She spins on her balls of her feet.

"No." she ran up to him and grabbed his forearm and she continued to plead.

"please Donnie."

"I said no."

"Please…" she pulled on his arms some more.

"No means no." he yanked his arm back.

_Other dancers may be on the floor  
Dear, but my eyes will see only you  
Only you have that magic technique  
When we sway I go weak_

"Just dance with me."

"NO." with all her strength she yanked him up from the bed and she spin him like the leading man would do for his dance partner. Donnie was dumb struck. How was she able to lift him from the bed like nothing? I mean he know he must weigh 2 times her weight.

_I can hear the sound of violins  
Long before it begins  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now_

She closed her eyes and began to move with the music, she guided his hand on her back and made him dip and slowly bring her up.

_When marimba rhythms starts to play  
Dance with me, make me sway  
Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore  
Hold me close, sway me more._

She spins under his lifted arm and open her eyes to meet his. Blue meet Brown. He blushed, and somehow deep down he was glad he was dancing with her. She smiled and placed her hand on his shoulder.

_Like a flower bending in the breeze  
Bend with me, sway with ease  
When we dance you have a way with me  
Stay with me, sway with me_

She was making him lead the tango, something he was never good at, dancing. And yet here she was making him look like he knows what he was doing when he had no clue.

_When marimbas start to play  
Hold me close, make me sway  
Like an ocean hugs the shore  
Hold me close sway me more_

He had no idea why he was giving into someone he doesn't know.

_Like a flower bending in the breeze  
Bend with me, sway with ease  
When we dance you have a way with me  
Stay with me, sway with me_

And just before the song ended she made him dip her, but his foot stumbled on her making him and her fall on his room floor. She yelp when his body landed on her.

"I am so sorry." he lifted up so there won't be any more heavy weight on her. He looked down at her and she just looked up at him, her chest nut hair spread out on the floor, his hands on each side of her face, their legs tangle each other, Her flushed face her pink lips formed a smile, it him it was more an intimate position and his ideal girlfriend took it to her advantage.

"You were right about not dancing. So I am sorry." She picked up his right hand and partly supported him from falling on top of her and she kissed his knuckles gently while resting her long eyelashes on her rosy checks. "Please forgive me." Donnie blushed again through his green skin and shook his head out of a thought.

"No, it wasn't your fault." The whole situation would have been very arousing if she never asked that question.

"… May I kiss you now _mon amour_?" he got off of her when she ruined the mood with her annoying questions and sat right up, crossing his legs underneath him. He liked her better in the box when she was not talking.

"Again I don't know you let a alone your name, and you're not really wearing any cloths at all! so why would I kiss you?"

"Because I am your ideal girlfriend. Don't you like me naked? Because if you do I could always—" She smiled again. He sighed, and looked back at her who was sitting on her knees next to him.

"NO! Don't you dare take the jacket OFF!" he blushed when her hands went to the coat to attempt to take the jacket off. Lucky for him she stops and she change the subject.

"Are you going to give me a name?"

"Hmm a name? what should I name you?..."'

* * *

_Mon amour-_ means my love in French. I will be putting a lot of French and Japanese, or Italian and Spanish. But mostly French.

_Je vous aime ma belle tortue- _I love you my lovely Turtle. French.

This is where you readers come in. Tell me what Donnie should name his little girlfriend. Comment me… 0x0


	3. Explain yourself

_Last time:_

"_I am so sorry." he lifted up so there won't be any more heavy weight on her. He looked down at her and she just looked up at him, her chest nut hair spread out on the floor, his hands on each side of her face, their legs tangle each other, Her flushed face her pink lips formed a smile, it him it was more an intimate position and his ideal girlfriend took it to her advantage._

"_You were right about not dancing. So I am sorry." She picked up his right hand and partly supported him from falling on top of her and she kissed his knuckles gently while resting her long eyelashes on her rosy checks. "Please forgive me." Donnie blushed again through his green skin and shook his head out of a thought._

"_No, it wasn't your fault." The whole situation would have been very arousing if she never asked that question._

"… _May I kiss you now __mon amour__?" he got off of her when she ruined the mood with her annoying questions and sat right up, crossing his legs underneath him. He liked her better in the box when she was not talking._

"_Again I don't know you let a alone your name, and you're not really wearing any cloths at all! so why would I kiss you?"_

"_Because I am your ideal girlfriend. Don't you like me naked? Because if you do I could always—" She smiled again. He sighed, and looked back at her who was sitting on her knees next to him._

"_NO! Don't you dare take the jacket OFF!" he blushed when her hands went to the coat to attempt to take the jacket off. Lucky for him she stops and she change the subject._

"_Are you going to give me a name?"_

"_Hmm a name? what should I name you?..."_

_

* * *

_

He thought really hard this time. He would have to give her a name since she doesn't really have one… Aurora sounds beautiful, but then again…hmm. Good question what should he name her? It was like naming his daughter… he wondered if Master Splinter had trouble naming them when they were just little baby turtles?

"What kind of name would you like?" she only shrugged her shoulders, and looked at him so cutely at him.

"Whatever you like that suits me is fine." He thought again. Maybe Georgina might be appropriate for her… but then again she doesn't seem like a Georgina. Concetta maybe?

"Can I get back to you on that?" she only smiled brightly at him.

"Take as much time as you like." He sighed at her bright personality. He doesn't know why he was somewhat annoyed with her, especially if she was supposed to be his ideal girlfriend, so wasn't he happy?

"Stay here and don't make a sound. I'll be right back…and don't let my brothers find you, you understand?"

"You mean you're not going to tell them about _us_?" he slapped his forehead, with frustration and annoyance. She still thinks their together. Sheesh. He better find her a home and fast… and some cloths.

"There is NO us!"

"You mean were breaking up?!" she said almost horrified.

"Just tell what I did wrong, so I can fix this! Please don't be like this!" she continued in absolute fear and horror. Tears threaten to come at the corner of her perfect blue eyes.

"How could we be breaking up, when we were never together?!" She stopped her crying and tears stopped forming.

"Oh what a relief, I thought you wanted to break up. This is one of the things I love about you…" she giggled. This girl doesn't want to listen. He sighed again as felt a sudden stress wash over him.

"whatever, I'll be back later, do not leave this room." It seem more like a demand than a simple suggestion, but the young girl didn't think nothing of it. She only smiled at him and nodded her pretty little head of hers and watched his retreating turtle form leave the rather large room to herself. As she looked around her and notice it was quite filthy. Trash was everywhere, mold was growing in the corners of the wall, the bed wasn't made, most of the sheets joined the trash on the floor which looked like it hadn't been washes or _vacuumed_ in a very, _very_ long time.

'_well this room isn't going to clean itself, how can I call myself a girlfriend if I let my boyfriend sleep in filth…no, no, I wound be horrible if I did that… he would be so happy with me when he finds out I cleaned his room, I can't wait to see that smile on his beautiful green face of his…I have to get kiss after this as a reward.' _ The thought made her squeal in absolute joy. She couldn't wait, once she gets this room sparkling clean, he would be so happy that he would have to kiss and praise her. This won't be so hard…

Wait did something just MOVED?! OMG what was THAT?!

* * *

He hoped he didn't make a bad choice by leaving her alone in his room. It was like leaving a 3 year old alone in the by the deep end of a pool. He brushed the thought of worrying about her a side. Right now is finding her a place to stay and some cloths for her wear. He can't asked Rachel, they were already a burden as it is and feeding one more mouth to feed might be too much for her and asking some cloths and some underwear could also be out of the question, she might think he was some kind of dirty pervert. Maybe ordering online might be some help, but what if his brothers found out on what he was ordering? They will never let him hear the end of it.

He sat in the chair with some thought. What was he going to do?

He saw Raphael coming towards him and sat next to him on the coach by his chair that he was sitting in, and heard him sighed with absolute relief when he was finally away from working on his bike.

"umm…Thanks for helping me with it Donny. Without you I was ready to break the damn thing."

"No problem." Donny replied.

"Hey Ralph?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." He sat up ready to hear his question from his brother, from the sound of Donny's tone, he sounded like he was in trouble.

"How would you feel if you had a girlfriend?"

"…" so that's what's bothering him?

"I wouldn't know, I never had one before…Why did do you have one?"

"NO!" Raph was taken back by his sudden outburst. Realizing on what he did Donny began to apologize to him.

"Sorry, it just I have a lot of stress lately… umm what wound you name a girl if you had the opportunity?"

"What's with all the strange questions? What's going on Donny, you're not hiding something are you?" his eyes widen in surprise realizing he got caught. But started to lie, and lies were the only thing to get out of a pickle.

"N-nothing wrong? Why would you think that?" Ralph narrowed his eyes at him suspiciously. When it come it lying, Donny really sucked at it.

"Your hiding a girl in your room aren't you?" Ralph guessed. Donny only gasped and started to deny it, Raph got up from the couch and started to head for Donny's room, but his brother grabbed his arm in protest and tried to lead him the other way.

"NO! Please NO, I am not hiding anyone. I swear, listen why don't we go for some pizza huh? I have it delivered! Ralph stop! Please I begging you!" he shrugged his brother off of him, and grabbed the door knob, twisting it open.

"Ralph…NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOO!" he jerked the door knob open and walked in, and only to find… his room completely clean? The room was clean from top to bottom, last time he checked this room was a like a pig stein, how did he clean it so fast? Something wasn't right, where they even in the right room? He looked around and didn't see anyone; he walked in and checked under the bed. Nothing. Behind the door, in the closet only organized coats hats and shoes which where nicely polished, in the bathroom the toilet and tub were scrubbed it was squeaky clean the tub and toilet were actually white, the floor was mopped and sweep . Ralph could almost see himself; whoever did this did one hell of a job… but no mysteries girl.

"S-see no one here." Donny looked back and forth trying to find something, his expression looked also confused than Raphael.

"Hmmm." He was still not convinced, but he left at that. He walked out of his room without a word and closed the door behind him. Donny sighed in relief. That was a close one. He wasn't ready to tell his brothers about the girl…speaking of which where is she?

Then out of nowhere something heavy land direct on him.

"Oof…Owe! What the—"when he opened his eyes, they met with blue eyes. So memorizing.

"I am sorry Donny, but I couldn't hold on anymore."

"Can you..get off of me?" she quickly did as she said and apologized hoping he would get too mad at her.

Collecting himself from the impact, he slowly turned around and looked at her who was sitting on her knees, with a hopeful look.

"How did you-"he looked at her again with confusion and back on the ceiling. Did she come from up there? There was no way she have gotten up to the ceiling by herself, could she?

"How did you get up there?" he finished the question he just started, he looked around the room and saw the squeaky clean room that was once a flith…hey he never knew he had a rug…

"And how did you clean this-"

"Do you like it? I thought you might like a clean room, I am not quiet finished though, and I hid because I thought you didn't want me to be seen so I kind of hid and—"

"How did you get up there? Who taught you that? Where did you lean that?" he demanded to know, it took years for him to do that, he is STILL learning how to do that!

"I don't know…I just kind of happen like instinct."

"Instinct?" she only nodded her head. That was strange, he never put for her to know martial arts, because he wanted to be the one to protect her, well only on the email test.

"Umm…thanks." He said quietly.

"You're welcome…Hey are you hungry, because I can cook something very delicious. Do you prefer Italian, French or maybe Japanese or—?

"No, no it okay, I can order pizza or something, besides the kitchen is off limits."

"Why?"

"Because my brother Mikey loves to cook in that kitchen." She looks down with disappointment.

"I see…"

"Hey now…" then his heart seem to stop , his body suddenly froze into place, and his pupils dilated, when his bedroom door open with one single motion and Raphael voice went throughout his room.

"I knew it!" Donny grabbed his brother and slammed the door behind him.

"Hey whats the big—"

"Please don't say anything to anyone, help me keep her a secret just until I know what to do!" he pleaded. Since he founded out about it, what other choices does he have? He heard his brother sighed and sat down on his nice clean made bed. Raphael looked at her and back at him.

"So what's your name babe?"

"Donnie didn't give me one yet." Raphael only raised an eye brow (A.N. I know they don't have eye brows but I don't how to describe the upper eye body part okay!) and looked at Donnie for an explanation.

"I know it sounds weird okay, but she came like that in the box after I took this test online and—"

"wait, wait a minute you took this test that you didn't even know and all of a sudden she came like that?" he cut him off, while his brother explain how harmless the test was and how he thought he was going to get a mug or a key chain for their product and instead a rather large package with a naked girl inside. He got off the bed and gently grab the poor and confused girl.

"Hey what are you doing?" Donnie asked.

"OH Keep your socks up I ain't going to do anything to her so calm down." He pulled her closer to him and the girl watched him intently, wondering what he was going to do?

" Okay sweetie, can you tell me where you came from?"

"The box…"

"No, I mean who put you in that box?" she only looked away and refused to say anything further.

"How can I help you get to your parents if you don't tell me?" he said gently. Her head snapped angrily towards him and snapped at him like a hissing cat.

"My parents are the reason I was in there in the first place! They didn't really care about me since I was born!"She hissed. Raphael was taken back, and Donnie was a little surprise, but slowly her anger slowly faded and she looked down the floor and tears welted up in her eyes and tears began to fall.

"All I ever wanted was my mother to love me, but no matter what I did to please her, it never worked, she just gave a cold glare and always tell me to work harder or to get it right, she never once told she loved me or how proud of me." He body shook with her sobs and her head rested on Raphael's shoulders only to hear her whispers.

"Please don't send me back, please don't…" Raphael rubbed her back to calm her down, and notice something quiet odd, extremely odd, right by her expose shoulder there was something black.

"Hey Donnie come here. You have to see this…" Donnie walked to them and sat right behind her as Raphael pulled down her right selve and it revealed a medium size serial number that you will find on the bottom of an idem at a local store, right on her right shoulder.

"A serial number?"

"Did your parents do that to you?" She only nodded. Raphael gave him a look telling him they can't throw her out now and Donnie could only agree.

"Now what?" he asked.

"I don't know, she has no cloths, no name, no nothing but a serial number?!"

"We could name her?" Raphael said.

"Yea we could."

"have any suggestions?"

"I thought of Aurora." Raphael only shook his head in disapproval.

"Georgina?"  
"She doesn't look like a Georgina."

"Genevieve?"

"Sound kind of mean."

"Eva?"

"No."

"Kayla, I always like that name."

"It's too common."

"How about Ai?"

"I like it but then again she doesn't seem like an Ai. Just put that aside."

"Linda."

"Oh god no."

"Cecelia?"

"Ummm…"

* * *

This is going to go on forever, I know it's kind of short, and not the what I pictured it, but hey better than nothing right? sorry it took so long, school and stuff. Comment me and make I might pick a name that you suggest, but you have to review!~ love you~


End file.
